


The Gay Divorcee

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Series: 48 Rules [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's POV during How to Marry a Millionaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gay Divorcee

The flight to Milan is unbearable. Sure, he's in first class with all the amenities, but all Jensen can think about is Jared and how they left things. Jensen forgets that Jared is a normal guy who didn't grow up in the spotlight, who has almost old-fashioned values about sex and love. Jared didn't spend his youth bed-hopping and marrying people on a whim and then contemplating cheating on them when he got bored. But Jared had been his assistant and had seen the book with all of Jensen's conquests listed and he had met some of those people in person, so it's not like Jensen's attitude should've been a shock either.

"Another drink, Sir?"

Jensen turns his head and blinks at the flight attendant. He's a tiny little thing with big brown eyes and overly white teeth. Definitely not Jensen's type at all. Too young, too eager. Too much like himself back in the day.

"Sparkling water with a slight lime twist. And I do mean slight," Jensen says as he glances at the flight attendant's name tag. "Mark."

"Of course, Mr. Ackles," Mark demurs.

"I'll have a scotch on the rocks," Wentworth jumps in, rattling the ice in his glass next to Jensen's ear.

Jensen turns and scowls only to have Wentworth smirk at him. "Cute, isn't he?" Wentworth asks as Mark walks away with their empty glasses.

"He's darling," Jensen mutters.

"Not your type, I know, but he certainly does look… flexible."

Ignoring him, Jensen pulls a wedding magazine out of his bag and starts flipping through it. He regrets that he left much of the early planning to Jared. Not because he thinks Jared did a bad job, but because Jared's right, no matter how many times Jensen's gotten married, they should've done it as a couple.

"Really? A wedding magazine? You need help after all the times you've been hitched?" Wentworth laughs.

Jensen resists the urge to be cliché and say it's different this time. It is, but Wentworth won't know that, won't believe that.

"Trends have changed since my last wedding, Went," Jensen says as he flips to the next page with a snapping sound. "Turquoise is no longer fashionable for bridesmaids' dresses and apparently catching your soon-to-be husband blowing some twink never was."

"Ouch, it hurts," Wentworth mocks. But he picks up his own magazine and shuts up, and that's good enough for Jensen.

**

The theme of the photo shoot is "boys in love" or some bullshit like that. Jensen hates that he's forced to wear wool in the middle of a spring heat wave and pretend like it's a chilly fall day. The gelato they make him pretend to eat is actually shaving cream and the smell of it is nauseating. Of course, pretending to be a happy couple with Wentworth of all people just makes it worse.

"Jensen, darling, look happy, in love, adore him," the photographer calls out, his Italian accent easing some of Jensen's annoyance over being called 'darling'.

He tilts his head toward Wentworth and tries to pretend he's Jared. A shorter Jared who had facial reconstruction. And a haircut. And lost a lot of weight.

If only they were filming this, Jensen would get an Oscar for making it look like he loves his ex-husband.

**

After the shoot is done for the day, Jensen goes straight to his hotel room. He misses Jared, but he doesn't want to have it out over the phone. Not when he can't see Jared's face and all the little tics that give him away as angry or happy or sad. Not when he can't reach out and kiss him or brush his hair off his face. So he shuts off his phone just so he won't be tempted.

Sighing deeply, Jensen grabs one of the many extra pillows on the bed and hugs it tight to his chest. He should be used to sleeping without Jared by now with all the time they spend apart because of both of their jobs, but it never gets any easier. Jared's body is like an electric blanket and Jensen enjoys being in his arms, safe and settled.

It takes a while before Jensen finally falls asleep with a smile on his face, thinking of how he's going to take Jared to Italy on vacation someday, just the two of them.

**

The next morning, Jensen steps out of the hotel, barely awake for some ridiculously early morning shoot, only to be blinded by not just the oppressive sun, but the paparazzi as well.

"Jensen, is the wedding still on?"  
"Jensen, how does it feel to be cheated on?"  
"Jensen, do you think you can forgive Jared?"  
"Over here, Jensen! Jensen!"

Jensen waves them all off, not even understanding what they're asking. Jared? Cheat on him? Not likely. Jared's too… nice for that. Jensen dives between two of the paparazzi, into his waiting limo, and shuts the door. Still, it doesn't hurt to be prepared.

He pulls up Google on his phone and searches for Jared's name. Immediately a bunch of links to YouTube pop up. Clicking on one leads him to an absolute train wreck. Jared singing, horribly yet passionately, his words garbled at times, but his intention clear, especially when he substitutes "You" with "Jensen" half the time in the song. If that wasn't bad enough, he finishes it all up by jumping into some guy's lap to make out with him.

Jensen has never, ever cried about or over a single of his exes, but seeing Jared like this, almost mocking their relationship, has him pretty close to it. He swipes at his eyes and then knocks on the privacy window.

"Take me to the airport."

"Mr. Ackles, you are due at—"

"I know. Please, the airport."

"Your luggage is—"

"Have the hotel ship it to me."

"Okay, Mr. Ackles. As you wish."

The window is rolled up again and Jensen goes back to his online search. A link to Misha's blog is right under the YouTube videos and reading it makes Jensen shake with anger. They've always had an agreement and maybe Misha didn't break it outright, but Jensen also thought they were friends. Apparently not.

Jensen calls Misha, his hands shaking so much that he has to put himself on speakerphone. He's going to clean this up one mess at a time.

**

By the time Jensen is back on U.S. soil, he's gone through an entire spectrum of emotions only to land on humiliated. It's probably not the most fitting one, but the snickers and looks he gets as he makes his way out to the limo waiting to drive him home cements it. He turns his cellphone back on and finds a bunch of messages from Jared and a few from Alona, none of which he bothers to listen to, instead dialing the house phone.

It rings and rings and rings before Jared finally picks up. Their conversation is more akin to shouting than anything else. Jensen is still upset and Jared sounds like death warmed over. But Jensen keeps Jared on the phone all the way into the house, pausing at the guest bedroom door where Jared always sleeps when they're apart. And when Jared finally explains himself, what's been going on in his head all this time, Jensen feels like a complete idiot for not getting it before, for not understanding that Jared can be just as insecure as Jensen feels sometimes.

After all, Jensen may be famous, but deep down he's still just a kid who grew up too fast, and Jared's the guy who's got his shit together, who is more mature than Jensen will ever be. Jensen is just a guy, and Jared, well, Jared is _Jared Padalecki_ , the love of Jensen's life.


End file.
